1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cleaning means and methods and, more particularly, to an improved method and assembly for cleaning a brake drum.
2. Prior Art
After a boat trailer is backed into salt water in order to launch or pick up a boat, the trailer must be washed with fresh non-salt water in order to prevent salt water corrosion of the trailer's metal parts. Unfortunately, water hosing down of the trailer does not rid the trailer's brake drums of salt water. Leaving such salt water in place eventually badly corrodes and impairs the function and life of the brake drums and brake actuating mechanism. There are also other circumstances in which a vehicle's brake drums can become filled with water, mud, dirt and debris and need cleaning in order for them to function properly.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means and a method of cleaning a brake drum to rid it of salt water, mud, dirt, debris, etc., in order to maintain its proper function and longevity and prevent its corrosion.